1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the lighting equipment, in particular to an electrodless lamp street lighting fixture that radiates well and could be readily disassembled without tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrodeless lamp in the market usually utilizes the electromagnetic induction to function. Namely, a high frequency inducts a magnetic field for coupling the energy into the lamp. Thereby, the energy allows the gas within the lamp to proceed to the avalanche ionization and form the plasma. Wherein, when the plasma atom that is excited returns to the original state, the acquired energy would be radiated by 253.7 nm ultraviolet, so that an energy transformation is completed. Moreover, the fluorescent powder on the inner wall of the lamp is excited to emit the visible light. In addition, without the electrode, the electrodeless lamp contains no vulnerable element. Further, the operating life of the entire mechanism depends on the electronic ballast, which means this kind of fluorescent lamp has a long using life, more than 60 thousand hours. Therefore, the electrodeless lamp is especially suited to occasions as follows: when the replacement of the lamp is rather difficult, or when the cost of the lamp is expensive. Other central places that require an ensured safety also need the same lamp. For example, the main roads, tunnels, traffic busy zones, stations of the Metropolitan Rapid Transportation, factories whose ceiling is placed high, danger zones, lobbies, or sports grounds.
Existing lamp for the electrodeless illuminant usually comprises a housing, an electrodeless lamp, a light reflecting cover, a transparent cover, and an electrical unit. The housing further includes an upper housing and a lower housing. The electrodeless lamp is placed in the light reflecting cover. The electrodeless lamp along with the light reflecting cover is disposed in the housing. Thereby, afore construction is wrapped in the transparent cover. Herein, a rim of the transparent cover is actually disposed within the housing. The electrical unit is installed in the housing and connected to the electrodeless lamp. Wherein, the fixtures of the upper housing, the lower housing, the electrodeless lamp, and the electrical unit are all achieved by screws. While replacing the damaged electrodeless lamp or the broken electrical unit, a screw driver is needed for unscrewing the screws between the upper housing and the lower housing. Thereby, the lower housing is removed from the upper housing. Then, the electrodeless lamp or any electrical element in the electrical unit could be removed, and vice versa. The removing procedure or the assembling procedure seems simple, but it becomes difficult while the removing procedure or the assembling procedure is operated at a high place. Moreover, if the screw driver or the screw is accidentally dropped, people on the ground would easily get hurt, which is very dangerous.
A Chinese Publication No. CN201487616U publicized on May 26, 2010 discloses a lamp for the electrodeless fluorescent illuminant to solve aforementioned problems. The lamp forms a light emitter that is composed of an electrodeless lamp, a light reflecting cover, and a transparent cover fixed together. Thereby, the light emitter is pivoted to a housing of the lamp. Herein, the electrical elements are concentrically arranged on a movable tray that is also pivoted to the housing. Accordingly, even the replacement of the electrodeless light and the electrical elements removes no screws, and any tools are also needless, the light emitter and the moveable tray can be still simply disassembled. Thus, the replacing procedure operated on the high place becomes effortless, and the safety of the people on the ground is assured. Moreover, the disassembled parts could be replaced or repaired on the ground and thence installed back again. However, although such disclosure does not need tools to do the disassembling, and the operating procedure is rather safe and convenient, there are still disadvantages existing in such disclosure as follows:
1. The electrical elements including the electronic ballast are disposed on the movable tray that is connected to the housing for forming an accommodating room in the housing. Although there are through holes defined on the accommodating room for radiating, the radiating effect is actually unsatisfactory since the heat of the electronic ballast firstly flows within the narrow and small accommodating room and thence the heat is further dispersed out of the accommodating room via the through holes.
2. The level status of the assembled lamp for the electrodeless fluorescent illuminant should follow a high standard. At present, the lamp is firstly preset and thence adjusted in accordance with a level. Obviously, such assembling means not only takes time but also labors.